


War of hearts

by galaticsith (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Member Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/galaticsith
Summary: Magnus a famous writer takes a break, thanks to his manager clary to overcome his writers block.Alec lightwood who has been in hiding by himself, since his dad died in a car accident when he was 5 years old.what happens when the two cross each others paths?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus Bane was a famous author that was having a hard time, with trying to find a new book to write. as of the last few days he had been sitting his office at his house. he looked over to his left and saw that there were trash over flowing his trashcan, but he saw that he was still FaceTiming his manger clary .

"how is it going Magnus ? Any new pages done or started working on that book?" 

He stood up and started walking back and forth and even through he didn't say anything clary could tell that was a no to her question.

"Magnus come back here " 

he finally sat back down but gave a huge sigh as he faced her again, Clary had been his publisher since her book company had signed him.

" I'm sorry clary I'm just not getting any inspiration for a new book , are you going to drop me ?" 

He was always worried that if he didn't write any new books then the publisher would drop him, which was always a fear for him.

"No we won't drop you okay? I understand that you have writers block , everyone does okay? Why don't you just travel somewhere and find your muse okay?" 

Clary whispered before ending the call and he knew she was right, Magnus knew that he needed to go find inspiration again but where would he go? . There was so many places that he could go but just picking one was going to be hell ,He decided to call his best friend cat and see if she had any advice on where he was to go for this trip.

~

Alec was hiding behind a tree as his mom and stepfather were walking by , it had been 5 years since he "disappeared ". and if they saw him then he would have to go back home , Alec loved his mom and he loved his sister but he didn't want a stepfather because he didn't want to forget his dad.

nothing was wrong with Luke, but his family thought he was dead and that was his fault. He always thought of reaching out to them but he was scared , after they were gone was when Alec finally stood up and started to walk the other direction.

and there was one person who knew the truth and that was his best friend Jaz,her family had taken him in after his dad died when he was 5 years old.

Alec hated that day more then anything, his dad had come to pick him up from a sleep over and a drunk driver had hit them. he was 5 years old and couldn't face his mom and siblings, it was his fault Robert was no longer with them.

"When are you going to show yourself to your family Alec ? When are you going to stop hiding ?" 

She asked him but even she knew that Alec wasn't ready to do that ,and she just went to get food .

"Maybe one day " Alec mumbled .


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to decide if hiding he was alive was a good idea or bad, while Magnus finds himself in texas to take a break.

Alec stayed at his friend's house for a few days before he told that he had a job interview that he couldn't be late for, it was not all a lie but he just needs to get some fresh air.

"Just promise me that you will think about what I said ". 

He nodded but knew that Jaz was right and he wanted to but he just wasn't ready to go back to that life, Hopefully, if he ever was that his family wouldn't hate him forever. would they even want him back or would they not want him.

He put on a hat and sunglasses and headed to this tour guide business, and hoped they would hire him without finding his secret. luckily his boss wasn't that bright and was more focused on his phone then what Alec did or wore.

~

Magnus finished his phone call with catrina and went over to his computer, and saw his unfinished book, and just erased it . until he could find a muse again he wasn't going to write anything, Magnus hoped that this break would change his writing block.

He was going to go to beautiful Texas which was a place that not a lot of people knew who he was which was great, He knew that the plane would cost some but he was rich so it was no problem. He finished packing and as he started off to the airport, he whispered to no one in the room.

"goodbye New York and hello the beautiful state of Texas ". 

the plane ride was nice and quiet, he placed a hat that covered his face and laid down on the seat as he tried to take a nap.

~

Alec smiled as he left the locker room he was going to start but he needed to go somewhere quiet and just think about what Jaz was saying and his whole life, he didn't see anyone at the park bench.

so he sat there and started to watch the birds fly and eat food that people left. 

"You're lucky your not human "

he mumbled not knowing that someone had sat down right next to him, Alec just wanted some kind of sign that maybe what he was doing was right or wrong.

"Birds are marvelous aren't they ?"

Alec jumped and faced the voice He was trying to decide if he should leave or stay, but this stranger just smiled at him. Magnus had never been to this part of Texas ever in his 20 something years of living, it was so beautiful that he took in the sights and smells.

but realized that he was lost but maybe someone who lived here could help him, he saw a guy sitting at a bench.

he didn't want to be creepy so he waited as the guy stood up to feed the ducks and he tried to ask if could sit there, but the guy seemed lost in his thoughts it wasn't till Magnus spoke again did the guy jump and face him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet and alec agrees to tour him under a fake name, maybe he isn't ready yet but could Magnus get him out of his shell?.

Magnus smiled at this stranger he wasn't going to ask him to do anything that he didn't want to do, but he didn't know where to go and ask for help.

"Hello, I didn't mean to scare you " 

the stranger nodded and sat back down before turning to face him, Magnus took a deep breath and was glad this guy was okay but he wasn't ready for what the guy would say.

"your Magnus bane aren't you ?" 

That made him freeze because he thought that no one would remember who he was. 

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

The man chuckled and turned back to the birds, Magnus was still worried as the guy hadn't said no.

"don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone and besides my best friend reads your book so that's how I know you ". 

Magnus was relieved that he wouldn't tell anyone but who was this guy? he had decided to stay and risk this guy finding out his secret.

he turned and faced him and that's when he remembered his face from one of Jaz`s books, Alec smiled and held out his hand to assure him he wouldn't say it.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone "

he reassured this Magnus bane guy, should he trust him with his past and his secret? Alec shook his head and smiled at him, it is not like he would see Magnus after this.

"My name is Jack and it's nice to meet you "

He shook his hand and watched the ducks again but he chocked on air when Magnus spoke again, Alec just wanted to run off but something kept him here.

"Would you show me around the city ?"

Alec gasped but turned to face him and he was shaking while he spoke.

"me? You want me to show you around the city ?" 

Magnus did nods and as much as he didn't want him or anyone finding out, that maybe he could be his tour guide and looked good in front of his boss.

"I'll do it but we have to wear hats and sunglasses ". 

He knew that might seem like a silly request but he was surprised when Magnus nodded again and had agreed to it.

" Oh okay, then we will start in an hour once I finish feeding the birds ". 

Magnus looked at jack and thanked him for doing this, he texted clary saying he's on vacation and hopefully it will help him. and all he got back was a smiling face and he just assumed that meant good, sometimes Clary was not the texter.

"Ready?"

He turned and faced jack and nodded before getting up and following up to a part of the town Jack was going all about the town, and it's history, and Magnus didn't know why.

but he was deeply interested and he took out a notepad that he had and started writing down all the notes jack told him.

while Magnus took notes and listen to him, Alec still wondered if he ever found out the truth. would Magnus hate him as much as he believed his family did, but that is when Alec stood behind a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as Alec spends more time with Magnus, he starts to wonder if hiding who he was. 
> 
> was something he should do, while Magnus finds his writers block lifting up.

For the rest of the day, Alec toured the city with Magnus and he felt safe with him, but he was this celeb and he chose him as his guide. 

Did he know something? Alec needed to find out because he wasn't ready to go back to his family his old life, and everyone seemed to be pushing him to do that. 

"Magnus, there is one part of the city that you have to see " 

this place was one that Alec found when he was 4 years old just before his dad passed away and he never showed it to anyone, Magnus really enjoyed this city first it was like he was a normal person and not some famous writer.

but jack was kind and nice but Magnus felt there was something jack was hiding, but it was probably not his business so he stayed silent about it. 

He was so lost looking around the city and in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear jack speak again till he was being dragged to a place Magnus didn't see on this map. that he brought that morning. 

"Jack is everything okay?"

All he got was a nod and jack led him around this place.  
  
Alec kept watching Magnus's face but then he stayed near the door, to make sure that no one else followed them. This place brought back so many memories and all of them were about his dad, and life before Robert was killed while picking up Alec from a sleepover that one fateful day. 

He had this feeling that he could trust Magnus but he didn't say anything, because he was still scared of his reaction but it was now or never and he believed Magnus would keep it till Alec was ready. 

"Magnus I need to tell you something ". 

Magnus played with the grass then looked around at this secret place and he smiled as he started to soak it all in, he was so lost in his own thoughts that it wasn't until jack spoke up and told him that he needed to tell him something. 

"Jack is everything alright? You can trust me I promise ". 

Jack made sure that they were alone before he looked back at Magnus, this wasn't something that would come easy.

"There's a lot but first please don't tell anyone yet okay?"

Magnus nodded and sat down next to him and he started to be scared on what jack was going to tell him, he sat down on the sidewalk and waited for jack to continue.

Alec who had his back turned to him just need to gather his thoughts, Jaz was right and alec needed to start being honest with himself. and he turned back to see Magnus looking at him, but he had such awe in his face.

"This is where my story ended and where it began and it all started when I was 5 years old"


	5. the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the first time since it happened, Alec tells someone else who he is but will it backfire?

Alec paced because he was about to tell Magnus the truth and, It was risky but he realized at watching Magnus see the special place that he was tired of hiding. 

_"so my real name isn't jack. Its Alec lightwood and I ran away after my dad died in an accident"_

he waited for his reaction but Magnus didn't say anything, but walked over to the tree and stayed quiet for a while. 

"if that's true then why have you told your family your alive or why tell me your name was jack? what was the point?"  
  
Magnus couldn't believe what he was hearing jack was claiming that he was the oldest son of the late Robert lightwood and was missing for years but it turns out he wasn't really missing.

"oh, now you're quiet? I'm leaving"

the man in front of man grabbed his arm and was looking at the ground, Magnus didn't make a move but he didn't look at him either.

_"I'm sorry Magnus I wasn't ready for the truth to come out. I believed my mom and stepdad and siblings would hate me and I would have no one. now I'm scared to face them"_

part of him wanted just to leave and never to speak to him again, but he wanted to help him so he picked up his face and smiled.

"Listen I won't tell anyone but no more lies between us okay?" 

after Magnus got a nod from him and he smiled and faced Alec, he could understand why he hid but he would need to be here when his family found out the truth. Alec took off the hat and glasses and finally looked at him, Magnus smiled and took a deep breath,

"so when it's just us that's when the ill call you Alexender but when we are around people its jack okay?".

_"Actually I want your help, I want to get ready to face my family but I can't do it by myself "_

Alec whispered as they started to head back to the main road, He took off and smiled at Magnus as they started to head to the nearest restaurant which happened to be Jake`s cafe. but Alec didn't realize it till they were already seated, he tried to bury his head as a waiter walked up.

_"Crap Magnus "_

he whispered as the waiter walked up to them, Magnus turned and looked at him once more.

"Hello, my name Jake I'm the owner but also your waiter for today ". 

Magnus had reached for Alec's hand and whispered.

"Hey, today is the first step okay? Just trust me " 

even though Alec didn't say anything but nod that was all Magnus needed, he never planned to do this but something was special about him.

"Hi we will take your usual and some wine please thank you "

he knew this was going to be a long road for Alexander, but it was a road that needed to be taken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback into Alec`s life around the time of the accident and Magnus tries to help him find his family.

_**//flashback//** _

**_Alec was 4 years old when his dad Robert and his mother Maryse moved here to this small city and he loved spending nights with his dad and mornings with his mom, then one April they welcomed a baby girl and he became a big brother to Isabella Sofia lightwood._**

_**Robert loved both of his kids equal and he got a job from home so he could be a big part of their lives growing up, every month Robert would create this secret place on an old farm that he brought and that's where he would bring his oldest son.** _   
  
_**but when alec turned 5 years old his whole world came crashing, when his dad was on his way to pick him up from a sleepover and a drunk driver hit their car.** _

_**Robert made sure his son would survive even if it meant losing his own life, his son was more important and knew that he would be with him always.** _

_**"I love you Alec, never forget that my son"** _

_**but Alec had watched his dad die in front of him, he screamed and ran off into the woods. the police searched for him for days, but no one what happened to little alec.** _

  
_**Alec lightwood ran away and ran as fast as he could, he meets Jaz's family and he lived with them till he was 18.** _

_**They were a sweet family but they never knew his name only what he told them, and Jaz kept his secret and only hoped that he had good reasons. and hoped one day that Alec was would return to his family, or maybe just let them know what happened. Jaz's family lives far away from his family, hit Alec still grow up close to his family, and one day he made a promise that he would go back to them.** _

_**//end of flashback//** _

  
The two of them found a hotel near Alec's family's old house, they did that so they could go over the next morning and Alec would see them again for the first time in 20 years. 

But sadly they had moved and Maryse and Luke were still alive and lived with Isabella and her boyfriend and Jace moved to New York but visited every month and that's when Magnus got the idea.

"So your sure you are ready to meet them and tell them everything?" 

Alec nodded and that's when Magnus smiled, this was going to be the biggest event he had done but it would be worth it.

"then I have a plan to bring everyone here ".

Alec trusted him and that's what scared him, Magnus knew Alec had a lot on the line with this. but if Magnus remembered anything from his childhood, it was that families never give up on each other.

"Alexander, it will work"

Alec turned and looked at him and just had a smile on his face, but Magnus knew deep down Alec was just as scared as he was smiling right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its almost time for them to meet alec`s family, Magnus knows they will love him but Alec is more worried if Magnus will stay.

Alec was sitting across the hotel room and he was unsure of this plan that Magnus had, but he was more scared to face his family again.

"Okay so I called my publisher clary and she is going to help us but Alexander I'll be by your side the whole time okay? And even if you don't have them anymore you will have me and Jaz okay?" 

Magnus whispered to him as he sat by Alec but as much as Alec was grateful for him, he was still nervous and scared but he did nod and look at Magnus.

_"thank you "_

Magnus had called clary the day that they arrived at the hotel but he did wonder why he was helping him because he just met him this month, but there was just something about Alexander lightwood that made him want to help him and he did feel sorry for Alec.

Having to go through what he did at such a young age and all Magnus could hope that Alec would get his family back but maybe he could see if Alec wanted to go back to New York with him soon. 

That's when it hit Magnus that he came here to get muse for his next book, but that hasn't happened and that's when he thought maybe he could extend it and stay longer.

_"What if my mom and sister hate me? What if luke and Jace do?"_

Alec started to panic as Magnus stood up and finishing speaking on the phone, he quickly places his hands in his and took another step towards him.

"Alexander they won't okay? And if they do it's their loss now let's calm down and maybe I can make some cookies for you?" 

He wanted to believe magnus is right but he ran away at 10 and his family believed he was taken by someone, and he could just imagine their reactions or words and that scared him so much.  
  
Magnus started to bake the food and desserts for the meeting and thankfully Alec came over, and did some of it so magnus could set up the decorations and he could see if Alec's family was here.

"I'm going downstairs but I'll be back okay Alec ?"

Alec just nodded as magnus left but some of the hotel staff carried the food down to the hall, and Alec carried the last of it but when he stopped by the door he saw his entire family come in . 

His stepfather and mom and his two siblings jace and Isabella sit at a table, Alec leaned against the wall still not facing them. but as his luck would have it, Luke noticed him and asked if they could help him.

"alexander there you are.."

Magnus came in and that's when Alec turned around, his mom was full of shock and so was luke. but his brother and sister were mad, Alec hid behind Magnus who whispered sorry to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is out and Alec`s family knows he is still alive, Magnus doesn't know what to do as Alec is frozen in place.

All eyes were turned on him as he walked over to put the food down, Alec could hear his mom speak up and walked over with Luke and his siblings.

Luke looked back down at Maryse but Jace stepped forward and Izzy did too but she had her arms crossed, Alec sighed knowing they would hate him.

"Alexander? Wait when were you born? "

that's when Luke and Maryse nodded and Alec could see his mom cry, he started to back up but Magnus shook his head.

"We all want answers "

Magnus saw Alec was physically here but mentally he was somewhere else and he stepped forward and led Alec down to a seat, he looked over at his family.

"let's get some food then when he is okay then you will get your answers okay?" 

Luckily the entire family agreed but they all sat down with their food at the Same table as Alec and Magnus were sitting at, Alec finally came back an hour later.

and everyone was watching him but that's when Magnus whispered what they had said to him, Alec knew he couldn't keep avoiding this.

"They want answers Alec" 

he held Alec's hand who calmed down before he looked at his family before speaking.  
  
Alec could feel all of their eyes on him and he knew that they deserved answers, he was ready to face whatever they would throw at him. he couldn't say he was sorry enough for running, but he blamed himself for his dad`s death.

_"if you guys hate me or want nothing to do with me I understand "_

He gave one last sweet smile at Magnus before he turned back to his family, who still didn't know he was their son .

_"my name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood and i was never kidnapped , I ran away the same day of dad`s accident and a old friends family raised me till I was 18._

_You guys didn't do anything mom it's just I watched dad die at 5 years old and I was never the same, but it was my fault he was dead and I didn't want you guys to hate me"._

Alec finished speaking and ran to the other side of the room, Did they believe him? And if they did were they upset or did they hate him? . 

He heard whispering and he looked over Over his shoulder to see Maryse and Luke standing there with his siblings, His mom pulled him close for a hug, and soon everyone else joined in . 

But Alec pulled away and looked at his mom who clearly wanted to talk, he nodded and stepped back next to Magnus.

"you were alive this whole time? we never would have hated you "

Alec turned and saw his sister was the one who said it, his eyes started to water as he turned to face her.

_"he died picking me up, I believed you guys would be so mad. I was 5 years old and scared"_

Izzy just scoffed and walked back to where luke was, Alec looked at the rest of his family who smiled at him.


	9. will it be okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'you chose to run over your family, just go back to them"
> 
> -  
> or the one where Alec`s family finds out he's alive part 3

"I'm not going to pretend and say that I'm not upset. You were my baby as well as Isabella and you disappearing well our family was never the same .

But I know that you watched your dad die and that hit you hard but Alec... we could never hate you but we just need some time with this news". 

Maryse Hugged him one last time before they walked back to their car, Luke promised they would want Alec back in their lives but all they needed was some time. 

Jace gave a high five while Isabella just ignored him which he expected, after they were all gone Alec turned back to Magnus.

Magnus helped him clean up the food and the decorations, as they were putting everything away to transport it, Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and made him look at him.

"hey, I want you to listen to me okay? They spent 20 years not knowing what happened to you. They don't hate you and want you back they just need time okay? " 

after Alec nodded and smiled was when Alec put the food back into the fridge and laid back down on the bed. 

"So when are you heading back?" 

"well I'm here till I get over writer's block and find inspiration "

The hotel was being gracious and let him stay here for as long as they needed to, Magnus, of course, have them an autograph which is what the owner asked for in exchange for their stay.

"Alexander make the bed then I got a surprise for you okay?"

Alec not only made their beds but he heated some of the food for their lunch which just made Magnus laugh. 

"Okay I got to go call my manger but you finish setting up lunch okay?" 

Magnus walked to the other side while Alec found the table, for some reason this table was giving Alec a hard time.

~

Maryse and Luke pulled into the driveway of the new house and asked Jace and Isabella to meet them in the living room. 

"Okay so I know it's a shocker what we were told, but we need to talk about it" 

Isabella stopped Luke and stood up and she was upset, there was no hiding it. everyone turned and looked at her, Maryse sighed as she knew what her daughter would say.

" he left us and made us think something happened to him" 

Maryse walked over to her daughter and pulled her on her lap, she knew how Isabelle would react, and they weren't going to be mad at all.

"Yes I know but I called jaz's family who said they came close to convincing Alec to come home but he was scared of us. My son was scared of how we would react or treat him" and that's got to change. I want Him to come home"

Isabelle stayed silent and just nodded, Maryse turned to luke and Jace who nodded as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec`s mom and Luke come back and talk with him, While Magnus explores the town not knowing.

Magnus had let alec stay with him while he would go out and explore the town, he promised clary that he would find his muse and start working on his new book.

he had hoped that Alec's family would take him back but if they didn't then he could help him get a fresh start, all Magnus knew was that he wanted to still be friends with Alexender. even after he heads back to New York but he still didn't know when that was, his phone binged and he saw that alec texted him.

he warned him to be careful and to grab some donuts on the way to the hotel room, Magnus chuckled as he put away his phone.

~  
  
It had been days since the meeting with his family and he didn't tell Magnus that ever since that night that he got nightmares, that was him reliving the memory of when his dad died in the car accident.

How could he let Magnus know because soon Magnus would leave and he would have to deal with this all on his own again, The hotel had called him and let him know that two people were here to meet him saying they were his family and needed to meet him. 

"Thank you for shopping at Walmart" 

the nice cashier who did flirt with Magnus said as he walked fast out of there and headed up to the hotel, Why was he Helping Alec this much maybe he felt something toward him but Alec went through some traumatic.

and he just wanted to help him get back on his feet as an old friend would, But when Magnus got up to the hotel Alec had left him a note saying he went to meet someone but wouldn't be back till later that night.

Magnus just hoped that of Alec needed anything that he would call, he laid down on the bed and started think of ideas for his next book.  
  
Alec slowly walked down the stairs and walked back to the lobby and stopped in his tracks, when he saw Maryse his mom, and Luke standing there.

_"M..magnus isn't here "_

but they just nodded and sat on a couch which Alec followed them, Silence followed until like finally broke the silence.

"Alec listen we can't expect to go back to where we were but we do want you back in our life " 

Maryse just nodded but she started crying and held Alec's hands, she placed one hand on his cheek.

"can't believe I'm seeing my baby boy again ".

Alec half chuckled and half cried had nodded at his mom, he couldn't believe his mom didn't hate him. he didn't even wait to hug her as the time seemed to stand still, Alec didn't care that he was letting tears flow down.

his mom was here and did not blame him, but instead had missed him terribly and it was all his fault, Alec pulled away and looked up at his mom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "was there something i could have said, that would have made you come home sooner?"
> 
> -  
> or the one where Alec goes home for the first time, and he is worried about it.

Maryse didn't say anything mostly cuz she was shocked that her firstborn was here and was alive but then she remembered he ran away and made them believe he was hurt or someone took him for years.

but then she remembered what Alec went through at age 6 and she just walked up to him and felt herself hug him.

"It will take some time for Jace and Isabella to welcome you with loving arms but would you come, Alec ?" 

Luke grabbed Maryse's hand and they both looked at Alec for his answer but he was just standing there. Alec had texted Magnus where he was minutes before this, but he was scared of what his parents were going to say to him. 

He didn't expect his mom to hug him and ask him to come home and he certainly didn't expect to luke to care about him at all, he asked if he could think about it.

He stayed silent in shock till he felt Magnus grab his hand and speak softly to him, he didn't even know Magnus had come till his hand was in his.

"Alexander, what's going on?" 

He squeezed Magnus's hand and looked at his parents, Alec now thought of luke as family. he can't believe he was so scared that he ran away, Jaz was right about telling them.

_"can Magnus come and stay for as long as he is in Texas if I come home ?"_

Luke and Maryse nodded and told him that if Magnus wanted too that is, Alec turned and looked at him and he nodded and Alec smiled hugged him.

Magnus would be staying with Alec and his family until he had to go and that day would hurt.

but that didn't matter right now because he would just have to spend as time with Alec, before he would have to and Magnus didn't know how life would throw at him.

"This is exciting"

Magnus smiled as Alec's parents had left, it was time for him pack up here and Alec would stop by Jaz. then they would meet his family at their new place, and Magnus would stay there till it was time to go.

Alec had gone to Jaz's early since all the stuff here was Magnus's, and he was fine with that because he had the first draft of the book almost done and didn't want Alec to see it just yet.

~

Magnus had the car out in front of Jaz's and nodded at how nice her house was, Alec finally came out with his stuff which wasn't much. Magnus had gotten out and opened the door for him, he saw Alec giggled as he climbed in the car.

the ride there was a long one but Magnus was glad they were doing it together, he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in Alec's mind right now.

"talk to me or even pick music"

Magnus laughed as the car was just too quiet, Alec seemed to understand and had gone and turned on the radio.


	12. moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec moves in his mom and stepdads home, and Magnus comes even though he will have to leave soon.

Alec and Magnus spent the day moving all the stuff that they had back into the spare room at Maryse and Luke's house, Alec was carrying the last of their stuff while magnus went in and greeted his parents. 

Alec carried two small boxes but as he was walking up to his room, Isabella was glaring and clearly not happy but jace walked up and took a box.

"she will come around trust me "

All Alec could do was nod but he hoped his sister who he abandoned and hurt would one day forgive him, He stopped by her door on the way down .

_"Can we talk?"_

Alec hopes that Isabella would just shut the door in his face but instead she opened it wide and nodded for him to come in.

"You can sit wherever " 

she mumbled and turned bald to the mirror and He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed and stayed silent for a few minutes, Isabella turned around after a few minutes and but her face changed when she saw her brothers face and it looked like someone broke his heart . 

"What's on your mind ?"

Alec looked up at his sister and started to cry, he never meant to make anyone cry when he left.

_"I'm sorry I ran away and abandoned , it's just I saw dad die right in front of my eyes but he died choosing to save me and you lost a dad and I couldn't face you or mom so I left "_

Isabella's heart broke and she hugged her brother and hoped that they can be best friends as well as close again, she wasn't angry at him anymore.

"Alec Don't blame yourself I understand and your back now "

She looked up and saw that magnus was there and she chuckled, even though they were on good times she was happy Alec found someone.

"your friends here ".

That made Alec turn around and he ran to hug him, Magnus laughed and talked with Alec's parents but he had finally found him here with his sister.

Magnus waited for a few mintues before pulling away from Alec, and he thought of how he would tell him about how he felt, Magnus started to speak but he was shushed by Alec`s finger.

_"Magnus I need to tell you something important about us "_

His eyes went wide and he wondered what it was, but he nodded and had let Alec go first.

_"I like you"_

Alec giggled and pulled him down to the floor with him, Magnus chuckled and looked down at his friend who was now giggling.

"I like you too"

_"will you go out with me?"_

"sure Alec"

the two would have stayed there longer if not for Isabella who walked over, she was now standing over them and looked at Magnus.

"I would like time with my brother"

"ill see you around alexander"

Magnus smiled and got up and left the two siblings alone, he wanted more time with him but Alec hadn't seen in his sister in years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus`s time in Texas is almost over, and he either has to say goodbye to Alec or find a way to stay which would be hard.

*two weeks later*

Alec and Magnus both walked outside because this was something that they didn't want to do in front of his family yet, Magnus was worried as Alec led them out. 

and he walked over to the tree that was in the backyard, it was quite shady so they didn't have to worry about sunburn.

"Alexander are you okay?" 

He made a note to call clary tomorrow but Alec nodded and walked over to him, Alec knew that Magnus would be leaving soon but he just wishes he didn't have too.

"Magnus promise me that you will never hate me no matter what I say now " 

he grabbed Alec's hands and promised him that and he was shocked that Alec would think that he could hate him, Alec was so nervous to tell Magnus how he truly felt. Magnus probably had a girlfriend or boyfriend back in New York and even if he didn't, Alec didn't believe that Magnus would feel the Same and he still wants to be in his life even if it's as friends. 

"I promise Alexander " 

Magnus`s voice was so soft and it made Alec feel butterflies even more, it was like feeling complete and yet incomplete all at once.

"Magnus, it's better if I show you, is it okay?" 

Magnus nodded and Alec could tell that Magnus thought it was him taking him somewhere, He grabbed Magnus and pulled him in close for a kiss. Magnus didn't fight as Alec kissed him instead, he kissed back and melted into the kiss and it felt like fireworks and he was a little sad when Alec pulled away. 

"I'm so sorry " 

but magnus just grabbed Alec's hand and whispered to him, Magnus had waited for days to kiss him.

"Don't be sorry it's okay, I wanted that kiss " 

he saw a smile find it's away across Alec's lips and he looked back up at Magnus , he knew that Alec was worried about him leaving or staying. And Magnus understood that very well, he hadn't made up his mind before the kiss.

"But you're leaving for New York soon aren't you? Will we be okay?" 

Magnus looked down at the younger man and smiled, he grabbed Alec`s hand and sighed.

"I could always write my books or posts here and mail it to my publisher and stay here but she's visiting tomorrow "

Alec was so excited that Magnus might stay here in Texas with him, but he looked down at his watch and his face changed. 

"We should head back inside Magnus "

Magnus had texted someone who Alex assumed was Magnus's publisher and his other publicist, But Magnus nodded and took Alec out of his thoughts as they walked back inside.

and Magnus went off to help Alec's parents with dinner when Alec heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer. 

"Hi I'm clary and this is my best friend Simon and we are looking for Magnus bane ?".


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment Magnus was not wanting, was here and who would he choose?

Clary had met Magnus back when he first started, she figured about the truth about Camille not long before his first book was published and she tried to tell Magnus but he was deep in love with her.

She was now in Texas with her best friend Simon to take Magnus back to New York, His vacation was already too long and he needed to start working on his next book. 

Simon had found the house where Magnus was staying but he told clary that he met someone and he wasn't flung to leave without them. 

"He needs to come home, Simon ". 

She froze when a boy who had black hair opened the door and that's when she realized. 

"You must be Alec, listen I'm clary and this is Simon and we need to see Magnus Bane ". 

Alec nodded and led her and Simon to the living room, he told them that he would get Magnus and she saw that he had a sad face and maybe he could come with him but she would need to talk to Magnus first.

"Who are you ?" 

She turned and saw a blonde guy standing near the doorframe, how many people would be in this family? the guy was smiling at her, she looked before looking away.

"I'm clary and you would be ?"

"Jace leave the poor girl alone " 

Isabella walked in and slapped her brother who was badly flirting with this new girl that was suddenly in their living room, She tilted her head as she noticed a guy standing near her.

"Hi I'm Isabella lightwood and you are?" 

After he said his name was Simon and asked if she could show him where the bathroom was, Isabella has given Jace a look before she led Simon to the bathroom. 

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask and hopefully you enjoy your stay here in Texas "

Simon nodded and thanked her before leaving,

Clary turned and faced this Jace person and she did admit that he was cute, but after they convinced Magnus to come back to New York well she wasn't sure that she would see him again but that didn't stop Jace from tying to talk to her .

She just chuckled as he admitted to sway her parents with his bad puns . 

"Clary ? What are you doing here?" 

She turned when she saw Magnus was holding Alec's hand and walked in with him .

"We should talk privately Magnus ". 

But Magnus just shook his head and held on close to Alec, She looked at them and sighed.

"I'm not going back to New York , not now at least I'll write my new book and I'll send it to you ".

Clary looked at Simon who shook his head, as much as she wanted that their company wouldn't allow it.

"Magnus I'm sorry"

Alec looked at them and sighed, he knew that wasn't good and it would mean Magnus would have to pick between them.


	15. the choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has to choose between Alec and his job, what will he pick and will it be the right one?

Magnus had been so sure of what he was going to pick, at first it was Alec but he risked everything to be an author, Alec had been quieter then he usually is.

"we will give you some space ". 

He gave one look to Alec who was too busy looking down at his feet, he nodded to clary and Simon who dragged Alec`s siblings out. 

"Alexander, can we take a walk?" 

He wanted to ask him if maybe one day that they would be more than just friends, Alec nodded and gave his sister who was being dragged away one last look before he followed him out the door.

Alec had stayed silent as Magnus had walked them to the tree in the backyard, he was about to open his mouth when Magnus held up his hand.

Magnus didn't know where he was going to go with this but he didn't want to hide his feelings anymore, but his choice was never more clear as it was now.

"Alexander, I have to go back to New York and I was going to ask you but you just got your family back, and know that I love you but please stay here ". 

He was stopped mid-sentence when Alec grabbed us hands and asked if he was going to break up with him.

" what no! I have to head back to New York soon but we will keep in touch, Okay and we will do long-distance "

he didn't want Alec to think that he was abandoning him because he wasn't, Magnus just couldn't lose his job right now.  
  
Alec couldn't believe that Magnus was leaving today but one day he was going to head to New York, Alec hoped that when he came. That Magnus would still want him, He couldn't help but if Magnus found someone better and cuter than him and that Magnus would dump him.

but he looked up at Magnus who was holding his hands and crying, Magnus had placed one hand on his cheek.

"Please don't think I'm dumping you, Alec, I'm not. I care about you and I believe that we can make this work "

He thanked Magnus for the assurance but it didn't stop the bad thoughts that Alec was having that day, it was time to head back in and tell everyone the news.

~

Magnus had left yesterday but Alec was already missing him, he thought of texting him but he didn't know if the plane had service.

he started to get to know his mom and even go by Alec legally now, but when he looked down at his phone. Alec saw he had no messages from Magnus yet, but he wasn't going to be that clingy boyfriend.

Alec was now laying on his bed as Luke tapped on the door, he sat straight up and nodded. it was time for the family dinner, and they always made sure to keep an eye on him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 5 years since Magnus had last seen Alec when they meet again will spark fly or will anger be there?

* 5 years later*

Magnus had just finished his third book which was doing quite well, he was now on a book tour. he turned to his left and saw a tour guide talking to guests, Magnus felt his heartbreak.

he hasn't see alec since he left texas half a decade ago, why he never reached to Alec it was a long story.

**(flashback)**

_Alec and Magnus spent much time together before the day where Magnus was leaving for New York were here, Alec didn't want either of them to wake up._

_but when he heard creaking he woke up and saw Magnus packing and he looked back at Alec, neither one of them wanted to change but they had too._

_**"I'm sorry, did I wake you, Alexander?"** _

_He pulled away from his bed covers and looked up at him and nodded, Alec was giving him the dog eyes and even was pouting._

**_"do you have to go Magnus ?"_ **

_Magnus walked over and sat down next to him on the bed and made sure to grab his hands._

**_"Yes but I promise we can face time and call and text and I'll be able to visit "_ **

_Magnus didn't go to sleep after their late-night movie, he had packed the night before but he wanted to say goodbye to Alec one last time before he had to leave for New York, He had faith that they would be able to get through this and be together again one day._

_**"You sure your not upset about me waking you Alexander?"** _

_Alec kissed him on the cheek and nodded, he was used to waking up early anyway._

_**"Yes it's okay Magnus , I should get up and shower anyway "** _

_when he had to walk out that front door was the day that Magnus would cry, but right now he would just spend as much time with Alec as he could._

_**( end of flashback)** _

~  
Alec was sitting on a plane trying to pass the time, he was traveling to new york with his sister. they both were coming to college in this city and Alec just wanted a fresh start from his past.

"are you alec?"

they both turned and looked up at who was staring at them, this girl named Lydia was giggling.

"Sorry I just read about you in if I could go back by Magnus bane'

Alec scoffed and turned away as Izzy apologized to her, she then turned and looked back at him. a guy who he fell for and even kissed wrote about him, Alec scoffed as the plane was now landing.

he would hunt down bane and punch him, or kiss him wait no he wouldn't do that.

Magnus wouldn't get to write about him and just expect Alec to forgive him, that is something he would never do.

"Alec its been years, you need an explanation at least"

his sister rubbed his arm as the wheels touched down, Alec knew that she was right and he needed answers at least.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet for the first time in 5 years, and Alec has a lot of questions but will Magnus be able to answer them?

Magnus had been sitting in his office all day when his assistant told him that it was time for lunch, he grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs and that's when he saw them.

Alec had not aged one day and when they both looked at each other, Magnus was in awe while Alec had anger written all over his face.

"Alexander.."

Magnus stepped forward but saw Alec take a step back, he understood why he was feeling this way.

"why Magnus, I want to know why"

of course, Alec would want to know, but Magnus didn't even know himself. he loved Alec more than he ever did, but he truly believed that Alec would never take him back.

"Can we talk alone?

Alec nodded and told his sister who had her arms crossed, Magnus waited as Alec assured her that it was fine.

they walked in slient as they headed towards Magnus`s office, Magnus closed the door as Alec walked up to the window. he knew he missed up when he stopped talking to him for 5 years, Magnus wished that Alec would one day forgive him.

"Alec, I don't know but I wish I could take it all back"

"well you cant"

~  
Alec tried to keep in touch with magnus after he left and he did for 5 years but Alec didn't know who he was without magnus, and why try and keep in touch with someone who doesn't want him.

he knew it was wrong for him to end it like this, but he left him a note before he deleted his number and he moved away from Texas to California.

and for the next few years, he discovered who he was and what he loved to do which was singing and photographing, He moved to New York with his sister to go to school. after that day and he never really dated anyone after many's but Alec didn't really want a relationship anymore .  
  
Alec's plane returned back to New York and he was looking at a new apartment and when he got there, but the passenger next to him who's name was Lydia and was trying to flirt with him because he was in some book.

"When we land , let me take you out, I've never been with a celebrity'

he ingored her and other passengers joined in and tried to get on her side so he finally turned to her as the plane was landing, he didn't want to even see what look she had on.

"you're a nice girl but I'm gay "

as soon as they could leave and started to walk through the airport, Alec grabbed his luggage and tried to walk away from Lydia who was following him that he didn't see where he was going when he bumped into Simon.

"Hey watch where you are going! wait for Alec? "

He nodded and Simon and dragged them both to his car, he told them to go upstairs when they arrived.

and that's when Alec saw Magnus standing in front of him, and right now he was standing in front of him for the first time in a while.


	18. truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth on why Magnus left Alec behind comes out, but will it hear or tear the couple apart anymore?

Alec couldn't believe that after 5 years that he was seeing Magnus again, the guy he thought had cared for him. was he angry yeah Alec was, but this was the guy who promised they would stay in contact.

and yet Magnus had lied to him and Alec couldn't trust him, but maybe if Magnus had told him why he stopped being in contact. Maybe one day Alec could forgive him, but he couldn't fall for him again.

_"Magnus wait !"_

That got his attention but he gulped when magnus stood in front of him and clearly had a worried look on his face, Alec didn't know what was going to happen.

but they did need to talk about this, even if nothing happy came out of it again.

_"Can we get coffee?"_

Alec finally spoke after they stood in the office for what felt like forever, Magnus nodded and opened the door for him.

Magnus stayed silent after Alec had spoke, but he didn't want to tell Alec just yet because he was scared. he was not scared of Alec but he was scared of his father, his dad had left when his mom had him, But Magnus saw him come back.

his dad hated the LGBTQ community more than anything, and Magnus was trying to protect Alec.

he just never expected Alec to show up after this, but he knew he needed to tell Alec the truth but his dad could never find out. because if he did, Asemdous would ruin Alec's life worse then he had before.

_"Magnus I want answers, I'm not leaving till I get them"_

Alec had placed their order with the cashier, then had walked back to a small table where Magnus was waiting for him.

he took a deep breath and started to tell Alec about his dad, he expected Alec to run or be disgusted but Magnus never expected him to look broken.

_"you left me because of your dad?"_

"yeah"

_"oh Magnus"_

Alec pulled him in for a hug and didn't let go, even as their names were called and the cashier brought over their coffee.

Magnus`s phone had buzzed and his face changed when he saw who it was, Alec nodded and said he would meet him back at the office.

Magnus waited till he was out of sight, then he opened and answered the facetime call.

**"my boy! are you on a date? is it that girl I've sent to your office?"**

Magnus sighed and just shook his head, but then it clicked that his father was not going to have any power over him. even if it cost him his job or ruined his life, Magnus was still in love with Alec and would want to be with him.

"im bi"

**"your what?'**

"bisexual dad and I am getting my ex-boyfriend back"

**"Magnus bane stop this, you need to set an example"**

"if you go after me or him, I will end you father"

Magnus closed his phone and felt a weight off his chest, he needed to find Alec and win his heart back again. he arrived at his office and smiled when Alec was waiting there for him, but also was Camille and Magnus scoffed.

"Alec lets go"

Alec didn't hesitate as he grabbed Magnus's hand, they needed to finish their talk away from here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes you got to lose somebody, to find out that you really love someone."

Alec and Magnus ended up talking with each other through the night, Alec stood up and looked down at his watch and smiled.

" I think I should head to the hotel "

but Magnus shook his head and pulled out his phone, they had a real good chat and as much as he wanted alec to stay here. they weren't ready for that, one step at a time is what they needed to do.

"I'm going to call Simon and you will stay with him tonight "

Alec tried to convince him that he was okay with spending tonight in a hotel but Magnus wasn't having it. 

"Alexander please just agree okay?"

He nodded and walked over to the window and he gulped as he saw clary walking in the building, Alec wondered if she also knew the truth. or if she was in dark like he was, Magnus saw how quiet he was been.

"Does clary know the truth, Magnus?"

Magnus would not admit this but he was glad that he ran to Alec again, He wanted closure but at the same time he didn't want to let Alec go. The entire night Alec told him everything that happened since their breakup three years ago, He was so proud that Alec got threw what happened to him when he was little.

" Clary? No, she doesn't ".

He looked away with sad eyes but felt Alec pull his face back to him, he never forgets how much he missed Alec`s hand on his cheek.

"We just needed a little time apart but that doesn't mean we can't last ".

Simon opened the door with a bang and dropped the books he was carrying when he saw Alec standing there, he quickly pulled him in for another hug.

"Get out! we are going to be awesome roommates for the night" 

Magnus stood in next to him and was holding Alec's hand and smiled at the both of them, he headed off to the cab as Alec walked in with Simon and you could hear his laughter.

"so your sister will come tomorrow and you guys can stay as long as you are needed okay?"

Alec nodded and went into the spare room Simon had shown him, he was remembering everything from their talk.

he couldn't believe that Magnus stood up to his father, Alec always thought Magnus was strong. but this just proved to him that Magnus was full of courage, but Alec knew right now what his choice was.

he never stopped being in love with him, and now Alec was not going to let him go. but he wanted to tell Magnus in a special way, but how Alec would do that.

he did not know how but maybe Simon could help him, after all, he was with his sister so he knew some romance. 

"Simon?"

Alec said as he opened the door and saw Simon playing Minecraft, he chuckled and walked over to the couch. what started as him asking for help with love, was now them two playing a game while waiting for the pizza to be here.


	20. not everything ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no matter what, im here till the end"
> 
> -  
> or the one when a couple finds their happy ending

*a week later*

Alec looked over at Magnus who was going a book and when he asked what it was, he expected Magnus to hide it or tell him it was something else but Magnus looked up at him.

"it's a book of our relationship from the moment we met till ...."

even though he trailed off Alec knew exactly what he was talking about, and it hurt him to see Magnus look like this. it had only been a few days since they got back together, but still, it hurt being away from him all that time.

" Magnus ..I know you have been through a lot, and I promise I am never leaving you again"

Magnus drove them back to his apartment and texted clary as they walked in the door for her to meet them again, Magnus was going to take a break after this book.

he wanted them to start a normal life together, and that's why they were moving back to texas after Alec finished school.

"I'll be there after I finish talking to Jace "

Magnus sighed and thought at least one of us still can get it, Alec turned and looked at him as if he had read his mind. Alec just chuckled as he opened the fridge and looked up, that's when it hit him that he hadn't gone to the grocery store yet.

"Come on alexander, fray we are going out !"

Magnus threw him the keys as they walked out the front door, their lives had changed since their first met.

But everything that happened had led them here, and Alec doesn't know if he would have had the strength to come home if it wasn't for him.

"Magnus? I can't drive "

Magnus stopped in his tracks and turned before looking at his boyfriend, that was another thing he would have to teach him.

So they quickly changed seats and headed to the store, Alec didn't care if he walked in like this. Because Magnus was wearing a glittery shirt, and it will pull all eyes off him and onto Magnus and shirt.

"Alexander, you get the perishables okay?"

He nodded and they grabbed two carts, this was how they did shopping because it got down faster and they were home in time.

Magnus stopped in his tracks when he saw his father there with Camille, he was worried and looking around for Alec.

that's when he felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around him, he looked at him and saw Alec glaring at his father. he chuckled and held his arm close, Asedmous scoffed but had walked away.

"Thank you for that alexander"

Alec just smiled and held him as close as he could, they would need to finish their shopping soon.

Magnus laughed and handed Alec some bags as they went around the store together, Alec had a rough life but he met Magnus and was starting to be happy.

and Robert was looking down from the sky and smiled as his son was finally happy.


End file.
